someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy Guy
This is my first creepypasta. I don't even know if I should say that... Anyways: This is a story about a 15-year-old kid who plays a game that gives him nothing but hatred and nightmares. The Story My name is Harold. I may be a 15-year-old, but I do like classic video games. There are only a few I know that are nostalgic, and a few that if I had, I would be like "I should sell this at a high price!" There is one game franchise that is basically the bane of me. It started a couple of weeks ago when I was visiting my dad's house. It was usually just another average day in my life. Nothing different, all the same, just... well, average. I started my day in the kitchen making my own breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table and decided to watch the television that's on the counter. I watched a bit of the news, and changed the channel to SpongeBob Squarepants. My dad comes in a makes his breakfast. He asks me what I'm going to do today. "Not much, maybe." I replied. He puts two slices of bread in the toaster while asking me another question. "Your aunt, Cindy, called and was wondering if you want to go to the water park today. Do you want to?" I didn't want to go with Cindy. She's the sister of my mother, and a party girl. Usually when I'm hanging out with her, she calls her friends and they go somewhere. I'm just left with my friend, Davis, who could act like a dick sometimes. I had nothing to say but to decline. "Sorry, but Cindy isn't very bright." My dad looked back at me with a puzzled face, but was still cracking a smile "I thought you liked hanging out with her for different reasons." It took me a while for my brain to translate what he said. I looked back at him and said, "Dude-- I mean, Dad, she's 12 years older than me..." My dad went to his room, but before he closed the door, he asked me to get the mail. I could do that, since I already finished my breakfast. I got fully dressed and went outside. Our mailbox is across the street and there were cars coming, so waiting to get the mail sucks. In the mail was nothing but letters and bills. I gave my dad the mail and went outside for a bit. A couple of hours later, my friend, codenamed Davis the Douchebag, called me and noticed that there was a yard sale across the street from his house. He saw things that makes him think I would be interested in them. But what really made me want to go is when he said there was an NES for $14.99. He and I hung up and I asked my dad for $16. I told him what it was for, but he gave me $15. Well, it's still the same. I came to his house and we went to the yard sale. I bought the NES with the money I bothered my dad for. Still, $14.99 seems like a good deal for a vintage game station. I did say I was the fan of the nostalgia. But sometimes there are good things that are sold at a cheap price because they're broken. So me and my friend "interrogated" the seller. He said it was used for a decade and it's still in perfect condition. He said if there was a problem with it, he can give the money back. So I accepted it. I was really glad I got this for cheap. But now I just need a game. But Davis never mentioned any games there, and I also didn't see any. I just need to improve on my allowance. But I need an allowance first... It's been a couple days since I got that NES, but I still have to test it out. I want to know if it works fine, but I don't have any games to check. At this point, I remembered that Davis had a library of NES games. Instead of walking, I ran to Davis' house with the NES. I knocked on the door and his mom answered. She invited me in and I went to his room. "Davis, do you have any NES games?" What kind of question is that? I just realized he had some not too long ago. Davis looked at me weirdly and said, "Umm, yeah, I have a case full of them over there." Davis pointed to a glass crate with over 17 games in it. I picked up a copy of Mega Man that was in the crate, and I said, "Dude, plug this NES in your T.V. We have to see if thing really works" Davis grabbed the NES and started to plug it in. I was untangling the controllers. Davis asked me "Harry, what if it doesn't work?" I gave him a look and said with a low voice, "Then we get my money back." Davis slowly turned around with a blank face. He plugged in the NES and I popped in the cartridge. The title screen showed the Mega Man title screen. To test if this works, we played through the whole game. Alright, this is cool! We have a working NES system, a library of NES games, and a bunch of free time. We started playing games like Metroid, Duck Hunt, The Legend of Zelda, it was just a fun time playing with these titles, we played through them all! All 17 of them! Davis had an idea to record ourselves playing the games. I didn't want that to happen because I don't want anyone to see my face. "If I was being recorded, I would be wearing some ghost mask." which is something I said to him. Davis mentioned that he had spare money on a gift card and was looking up more NES games on eBay. He said all these titles, and I keep saying no to the ones he said. But when he got to Super Mario Bros. 2, I said, "Maybe. How much is it?" He tried to find the price but he couldn't for a strange reason. Davis said "It doesn't say. But it has your shipping address on it and everything." I paused the game I was playing when he was on his laptop. "What?" I got up from my knees and looked at the screen. It said FREE ''on it. I looked at Davis and he looked surprised. "Are you messing with me, man?" I said to him. He was doing that shrugging motion where his arms suddenly go all the way up. "I am not kidding, I didn't press anything, it just said your info." Davis said while doing that motion. I looked at my watch and It was getting late. While I packed up my NES, Davis handed me his Mega Man cartridge. He said in a calm voice, "I don't play much of this, anyways. Here, you can have it." I grabbed it, said goodbye, and walked back home. While I was walking, I heard eerie noises behind me. This made me walk at a faster pace. I heard a crash noise that sounded like it was 5 blocks away. I speed-walked this time, which I thought made me look like an idiot. Finally, I reached my house and didn't even hesitate getting inside. It was weird that moment, but I hope it's nothing creepy, like a stalker or a pedophile. I'll probably have nightmares tonight... It's morning now, and I was having the same breakfast I've had for days. God, we need more food. My dad came in and said the mail came. He told me to get it, although I just woke up 10 minutes ago. But I dealt with it. In the mail, this time, there were more letters, bills... and a small cardboard box. I looked at the message on the package, and it says: ''THANK YOU FOR YOUR PURCHASE, MASTERFLO727. I found this weird because that was my username on eBay, but I never bought this. I gave the letters and bills to my dad, and opened the box in my room. It was Super Mario Bros. 2. This was the game I saw with Davis that said was free. I never actually wanted this now, since Davis gave me his Mega Man, so I put it in a box. If I needed to play it, then that's when I will. I've been looking at that Super Mario Bros. 2 cartridge for a while now, and I've been thinking that I should play it this time. The cartridge looked like what it looked like on eBay. It showed Mario in air with a raddish, with the title saying Super Mario Bros. 2. I liked to play this because of one of the villains in the game. The Shy Guy's. The fact that they wear a mask that looks like a ghost made me like them. Maybe because I would always consider a wearing a ghost mask if I was being recorded by a camera. I plugged in my NES and put in the cartridge. The game started up with the title screen. What I found strange was that the characters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad, were all wearing Shy Guy masks. I can't tell if that's supposed to happen or not, I'm just now starting to play the game. I haven't seen any gameplay of this game at all. I began the game and played as Luigi, because he's my favorite character. He wasn't wearing a Shy Guy mask, like he was at the title screen. I was playing through the first level. What I didn't like is that there were no Shy Guys. I was in the second level, but then the game crashed. "What the--?" I restarted the NES and tried to play it again. When it was at the selection screen, it was only Mario, Peach, and Toad. What happened to Luigi? That aside, I picked Peach next. When the level started, there was nothing but a really long platform. After 5 minutes of nothing, there were two big black eyes in the backround. I kept on walking, but the eyes keep following. After a while, another little black dot popped up under the eyes. The backround resembles a Shy Guy mask. also because the backround was white. It is a Shy Guy mask! In the edges of the screen, I saw two brown straps. Probably the straps that stick the mask to their heads. I kept walking until I saw an abyss. I tried jumping over it, but the game froze and made a loud beep noise. I fell into the abyss and the game crashed gain. At this point, I was sweating a lot and I don't know why. I started to feel nauseous and was getting a bit dizzy. I started to feel a little better and decided to start up the NES again. It began directly to the character screen right away. Mario and Toad were the only ones left. I picked Mario, screw Toad. I felt more dizzy and nauseous than before. My T.V. went to static and I collapsed to the ground. I was on the ground for several minutes, and the T.V. turned back on. The theme song played but sounded like it was glitched out. I got back up and looked at the screen. I was playing as a Shy Guy which looked like it was from an Atari. I was in a castle and fireballs were flying everywhere. I went to the right, trying to dodge all the fire. I accidentally got hit by a fireball. Right at that moment, my skin felt like it was burning. I would try to do something about it, but I was too hurt to care. There was a pool of sweat under me and my vision was fading. I know I reached the end of the level because of the applause in the backround. The screen started to glitch out and showed a picture of a fully rendered Shy Guy that looked like it was GameCube graphics. I looked at it with my vision getting better. It said to me in text, ''"Do you want to see my true face?" ''It was getting hard to breath and I just stared at the Shy Guy. It reached for it's mask and was slowly taking it off. There was blood spreading everywhere, there was skin on the mask stuck to it ripping off of it's face. Finally, the mask was off. It's skin was black with red flesh showing, it's yellow eyes staring at me, it razor sharp teeth. I finally gave up on everything and fell to the ground. Before I passed out, I saw the NES burst into flames and melt, and the television was in static. Later... everything was blank. Two days after everything that happened, I've been really silent. I spent almost all of my time in my room doing nothing or sleeping. I'd rather do nothing than sleep, because every time when I sleep, I always see that image in my mind. It comes towards me and gives me it's mask. Every time it says, ''"Do you want to wear my mask, Harry?" ''After waking up from those nightmares, I always wake up with my pillow and sheets soaked in my sweat. I can never sleep with that horrifying image in my mind. I know it will never go away. Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story